Burning Hotel Passion
by BlueBird722
Summary: One night, one couple, one hotel, one bed...How an average couple spends a passionate, private night. Raven/Eric


FADE IN:

Int. Hotel Room-Sunset

They had not yet reached their assigned room when Rachel jumped into Eric's embrace and began kissing him as if tomorrow was his last day of life. Her legs wrapped around him and the atmosphere around them began more humid.

Eric pulled away from the make-out session to unlock the door and threw the door open to their room. He closed the door behind them, unaware if it was fully closed, and dropped the key onto the floor to continue his act of passion.

He pushed Rachel against the bathroom door and pushed against her lower abdomen, feeling himself hurt at her twitches and winces. His partner wore only a black cocktail dress, strapless and leather and reached to the top of her thighs and a V-back, thigh-high leather boots with holes on the sides, and thumbless underarm-length gloves made of leather, her breasts-her gorgeous, creamy, DD-breasts, threatening to spill from the top of her dress.

Eric kissed and sucked on her neck, holding her underarms as her legs gave out from under her, and he could smell perspiration and her faint body spray. "Eric..." she panted as he sucked on her neck like a child on milk.

"What?" he breathed in a teasing tone.

"Do...do..."

"Do what..." He kissed her cheek and jaw while stroking her oversized bust.

"Do...do me...please..."

He could sense her vulnerability and security dropping.

Eric lifted her from her feet and carried her to the king-sized bed, covered in vanilla pillows and a comforter. Beside the bed was a terrific, bright view of the city-the tall skyscrapers, the lights, the smoke, and the sunset.

He threw her onto the bed and flung her leg to his direction, her breasts bouncing like Jello. She watched him lift her leg and his appetite grew when he saw the small area between her legs, hidden under the string thong and small pubic hairs waving at him.

He threw her heels off and crawled on top of her, her nose almost touching his, her breasts heaving and her forehead shiny.

"Stand up," he whispered grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet. Her head was in a fog, so she was dimly aware of him pulling her dress up to under her breasts and kneeling down. She almost fell on top of him, her knees shaking. He leaned toward her exposed skin and breathed on her lower abdomen, the top of her thighs, her hidden sex lips, and her hip bones.

"Eric..." she gasped. He watched her knees and her thin thighs shake as if she was in an earthquake. "Please...I need you..."

If she was inaudible, he would have thought she was drunk or recovering from getting high.

Eric pushed her down on the bed and helped her out of her leather dress, her thighs curling to hide her chest from his view as he pushed the leather from her chest and over her head and past her long arms. Rachel pushed her knees to her breasts, but he took hold of her knees with both hands and chuckled.

"Don't," he whispered. "You are more beautiful than a sculpture."

Rachel's face redden and her eyes watched him move her legs from her torso. The bones of her knees had hidden her pink, slowly erecting nipples from even her own view, but she slowly watched as two pink dot came to view and she flinched at his gaze on her chest.

Her abdomen-as flat as a supermodel's-sank until her ribcage jutted from her flesh, and Eric watched her body react with a fiery desire. He separated her thighs painfully, her lips on both parts of her body opening, and he set her feet apart in childbirth stance. He leaned toward her lower abdomen and proceeded to lick around and into her navel.

Rachel gasped and gripped the sheets in her hands as he aroused her and his circling grew faster, sending her face through waves of heat and her abdomen into an uncontrollable storm, which distracted her as he let go of her knees to untie the side of her string thong.

With one tie loose, he worked on the other side until he discarded the clothing, and left her torso completely bare. Rachel awoke from her arousal to realize she was bare between her thighs.

"Eric...wait..."

Eric pressed a finger to her full lips, shushing her, and kissed between her breasts, feeling her milk glands bounce around. As he licked down the line between her breasts and into her navel, he separated her closing thighs and stared at the full lower folds of flesh flaring, hidden under a tangle of small black hairs.

Rachel's legs trembled in his hold, and she tried to cross her legs in order to hide herself, but Eric separated her legs farther apart. "No," he said again holding her legs high in the air, "you are more beautiful than anyone."

He blew on her genitals and looked past the tiny black hairs to admire her face.

Rachel gasped and was sweating in body parts she never even knew existed. Her underarms were flooded, and the creases of her elbows and kneecaps were feeling sticky and irritated. "Eric..." she swallowed and opened her blinded eyes. "Please...my gloves..."

Eric lovingly set down her legs and pulled off her left glove, fingers teasing her wet underarm even after her fingertips no longer touched leather. He leaned down and nipped at her underarm while he removed her other glove and pulled her arms over her head.

Rachel watched him throw her gloves aside and take his time to drink in her nudity. Her face felt hotter and her throat bulged. "Oh, Eric...oh God..."

He positioned himself between her still thighs and crawled up back to her face, feeling the heat rafting from her skin. He thumbed her thumb and leaned down to kiss her breasts.

Rachel's body seized up and her knees bent at the invasion of modesty. "Oh, Eric!" she cried out. "Eric..."

Eric slid both hands under her waist and together on her lower back, feeling her knees rise and her crotch thrust. He breathed on her left breast and immediately licked the area around her nipple.

Rachel gasped and arched her back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he lapped on her nipple to feel her body react under his. Her chest heated up and her foot slid off the bed.

Her lower abdomen began reacting in a violent, unfamiliar reaction. Her shoulders tangled her thick black hair pressed against the bed and her back while her abdomen moved around like bees around an intruder. "Eric, stop...I'm feeling..."

He responded by pushing down against her lips and lifting her leg and sliding his fingers into the flooding hole.

Rachel cried out and pushed her head back against the mattress as his fingers went in and out of her at a fast pace, increasing at her loud panting and wincing and went faster until Rachel cried out in fear.

"Just let go," he whispered against her ear.

And Rachel did.

She fell apart in his possession at her first orgasm and her knees resumed trembling. Eric kissed along her inner thighs while reaching into his pants to pull out the hot, aching piece of flesh just screaming for action.

"I'm going to take your virginity now," he whispered in her ear, watching her shaking shoulders even with his focus on her flushing face. She nodded and swallowed and hurt her neck trying to see how big and how long he was.

Her eyes widen when she saw the size of what was going to steal her innocence and her upper body shrank against the pillows. "Eric, wait, I change my mind..."

"I'll go slow," he promised her against her chest, "and I will clean you up when you are done."

Rachel licked her lips and closed her eyes.

"Rachel," he breathed her name.

Rachel opened her eyes to his kissing her again.

The idea of losing her virginity slipped from her mind until she felt a sudden hilt of heat pointing toward her pink skin and began kissing him faster and faster.

He pushed her back against the bed and pushed himself in and deeply.

Rachel cringed and her eyes leaked salt water and her abdominal muscles froze. He felt blood leak from her now impure area and he kissed the tears from her eyes.

He took his time to make sure she was enjoying the moment and as they kissed they began molting against each other. Her legs folded and entangled with his, his hold on her hips pulled her body closer to her, her arms tightened around him, and their physical contact continued on for several hours.

When she could feel him prepare to release himself, she moaned as the unfamiliar substance flood her body, her arteries, and her chest. Their stillness, heating in a sticky scent of their body odor combined, filled the air as they stared at each other, her eyes staring into his, his staring into her bright orbs. She stroked the small jaw hairs that scratched against her face and he raked back her wet and tangled black hair.

She could still feel him move around inside of her, so when he tried to pull himself out, she shook her head and told him to never leave her...to the point where he woke up still inside of her, her naked body molded into his embrace, only her toes hidden under the sheets, while he remained fully clothed...

And remained unaware of a young, horny guest watching their love scene all night.


End file.
